


Galra Whumpmas

by aretia, squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Your favorite Galra getting sick & injured, based on the prompts for VLD Whumpmas 2017.





	1. Clingy (Sendak/Haxus)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from: https://vldwhumpmas2017.tumblr.com/
> 
> Day 1: Fever

Sendak opened the door to Haxus’s office and found his mate surrounded by holo-screens, his face cast in a pallor by the purple light. “Why are you in here so late?” said Sendak.

“Just a few more minutes,” Haxus insisted, despite the fact that it looked like he was just staring at the screen, not really doing anything. 

Haxus was sitting in a nest of blankets from their bed. “And what are you doing with all the blankets? It’s hot in here,” Sendak commented.

“It’s freezing,” Haxus said with a shiver. 

Sendak placed his hand on Haxus’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Hax… You need to go to bed.”

Haxus pushed Sendak’s hand away. “Fine.” He hesitated for another moment, gathering the strength to stand up. He placed his feet on the ground, carrying the pile of blankets over his shoulders, and pushed himself out of the chair. He only made it a few steps before he fainted.

Sendak didn’t let him fall. He caught him and scooped him up in his arms. Haxus was still awake, cursing his weak body and clutching the fur on Sendak’s bare chest. Sendak cradled him close, and Haxus nuzzled against him, absorbing his body heat. Sendak carried him to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. “I’m going to get you some water,” he said.

“No. Don’t leave me,” Haxus pleaded. He clung to Sendak’s neck when he tried to put him down. It was kind of cute how needy he got when he was feeling miserable.

Sendak smoothed out the blankets over Haxus’s thin, trembling frame. “I’ll only be gone for a second,” he said, and went to the bathroom to get water.

When he returned, Haxus was already sound asleep. Sendak climbed into the bed and curled up around Haxus. The smaller Galra usually liked to be the one holding Sendak, but Sendak didn’t mind being the big spoon when poor Haxus was sick. 

Between Haxus’s coal-warm body in his arms and the mountain of blankets Haxus needed for his chills, Sendak was definitely going to be too overheated to fall asleep. But if it helped Haxus get his much-needed rest, it was worth it.


	2. Stress Eater (Morvok/Prorok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Indigestion (overeating)

He really shouldn’t have eaten that last slice of cake.

Morvok had always had a big appetite that was out of proportion with his small body. That was why he was on the chubby side for a Galra. But he had a tendency to overdo it even more when he was nervous. That was why he had gorged himself on sweets at Prorok’s holiday party, trying to work up the courage to talk to the higher-ranked Commander. Now that he was actually sitting on the couch next to Prorok, he was paying the price. 

Prorok was sweet-talking him, which only made him feel more nervous and shove more candy from the bag in his lap into his mouth. He couldn’t focus on what Prorok was saying, only the ache in his bloated stomach that got worse with every bite. He wanted to stop, but he was doing it without even thinking at this point. The tight uniform constricting his middle didn’t help, either. 

“What do you say you stick around once the party’s over and we can get to know each other a little more?” Prorok propositioned him.

“I think I should go home, actually,” Morvok said. 

Prorok’s ears drooped in disappointment. “Why?”

“My stomach hurts,” Morvok admitted, a blush welling in his cheeks.

Prorok smirked, his fanged underbite poking up. “Ate too much, huh? Happens to me all the time,” he said, patting his own sizable gut. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Prorok could tell that he was embarrassed, and that only made him blush even harder. “Yeah… well… I’m going to go now…” His stomach churned violently as he attempted to stand up, and pinned him back against the couch cushions. Morvok put his hands over his stomach and whimpered.

“Here, let me help you,” Prorok said. He scooted closer to Morvok and leaned over him, and Morvok's breath hitched. Prorok took Morvok’s hands and moved them to the side, and then placed his larger palm on top of Morvok’s swollen belly. He moved it in circles, gently rubbing away the tightness. It actually helped soothe Morvok’s stomach ache, and his nerves too. He felt more comfortable around Prorok now that the rugged Galra was treating him so tenderly. 

“You’re in no condition to walk yourself home, are you?” Prorok purred.

“Mm, I suppose not…” Morvok said. 

“You stay here and rest your stomach. I’ll go say goodbye to my guests, and then we can continue this in private.” Prorok laid Morvok down on the couch, and gave him another pat on the belly before he got up. 

If he’d known he would make it this far, maybe Morvok wouldn’t have been so nervous that he ate himself sick. Then again, if he hadn’t, he might not have gotten to see Prorok’s softer side.


	3. Close Call (Keith/Regris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Burns

Regris woke up to a hard bed and a searing pain all over his body. His right eye was covered in bandages, and his left eye was blinded by a bright light, so he couldn’t see a thing. There was a shadow leaning over him. He waited for his eyes to focus and the visitor slowly came into view. “Keith?” he whispered. 

“Regris! You’re finally awake,” Keith said. He took hold of Regris’s left hand, the one that felt less heavily bandaged. Keith’s grip was comforting, although he did squeeze a little too hard and hurt the burns on his hand. Regris hissed in pain, but at least he could feel something. Strangely, he couldn’t feel his right arm at all. Or his tail.

Oh no.

The explosion. Regris hadn’t expected to survive. He was ready to sacrifice himself so that Kolivan and Keith, his treasured friend Keith, could make it out alive. Somehow he had lived, but not without paying a price. 

“Your arm was too badly burned to save, and we had to amputate it,” said Ulaz calmly. Regris couldn’t turn his head to see him, but he sounded like he was behind him, adjusting Regris’s IV.

“But don’t worry! You can get a cool prosthetic like Shiro!” Keith added.

“What about my tail?” Regris asked, his voice hoarse from what must have been days of being unconscious in bed.

“It’s still there!” Keith said. He touched it, and Regris did feel it, slightly. 

“You might lose some nerve function in your tail. It might not be as sensitive or as strong as it was before, but we were able to save it,” said Ulaz.

“That’s a relief,” sighed Regris. He was alive, and whatever inconveniences he would have to put up with in the aftermath would still be worth it. “How did I survive, anyway?”

“I carried you back to the ship,” Keith said, as if it was nothing.

“You saved me,” Regris said. “Again. I owe you big time.”

“All you owe me is staying out of trouble from now on,” Keith said. “I’ll save your ass over and over again as long as it works. But I can’t lose you.” Keith smiled warmly at him, and Regris’s heartbeat stuttered.

“All set,” said Ulaz. “I refilled your painkillers. It might put you to sleep shortly. I’ll give you two a couple minutes to yourselves. Call me if you need anything else.” Ulaz’s shoes clacked against the tile as he left the room. 

“What was that about?” Regris asked.

“Uh, well… I told Ulaz that I had something to tell you…” Keith muttered. Whatever it was, he had to be quick about it. Regris could already feel the drowsiness from the medicine weighing down his eyelids. “I didn’t have the chance to tell you this before the mission, but I think I’m ready to now. Regris… I like you.”

“I like you too, Keith. I didn’t know that was a big secret or anything,” Regris said, blinking at him.

“No, I mean… as more than friends?” Keith’s face was burning red and his voice cracked. “I don’t know if that’s what you call it in Galra. But once you’re all healed, I’d like to… take you on a date?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Regris said. “I’d like that, yes.”

Keith gave his hand another squeeze, gentler this time, and his fingers brushed over Regris’s as he stepped away. “Goodnight, Regris. Sleep well.”

“ ‘Night,” Regris replied. He dozed off, the drip of painkillers in his bloodstream floating him to sleep.


	4. Doctor's Orders (Thace/Ulaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Cold/Flu

“You really don’t have to do this, Ulaz.”

Thace was lying in bed, bundled up under a pile of blankets, while he sipped the tea that Ulaz had made for him. It was supposed to be a miracle cure for his sore throat. Thace had been skeptical, but it was working, and the steam cleared out his nose so that he could breathe. 

“Of course I do,” Ulaz replied, sitting on the side of the bed while he helped hold the mug to Thace’s lips. “What’s the point of being a doctor if you can’t take care of your husband when he’s sick?”

“Are you sure, love? You have work to do, and I don’t want to get you sick…” Thace said.

“I’m not going to get sick,” Ulaz insisted. “I actually take my vitamins, unlike some of us.” 

Thace snorted a laugh, then had to grab a tissue to blow his nose. Ulaz might have a more nutritious diet than Thace, who was a notorious sugar fiend, but Ulaz also had a tendency to overwork himself and not get enough sleep. Thace suspected that Ulaz was sick more often than he was, but just put more effort into hiding it and refusing Thace’s help unless it was so bad that he couldn’t get out of bed. 

Thace didn’t mind being doted on every now and then. Even with the sniffles and coughing, Thace felt like being sick wasn’t too bad a deal if it meant he got to spend quiet time with Ulaz like this. 

“You should get some rest, Thace,” Ulaz said. “Doctor’s orders.” He smiled to himself as he placed the empty mug on the desk and tucked Thace in. Thace leaned back into the pillows, the misty exhaustion of sickness weighing on him. 

“Well, Dr. Ulaz. Are you going to stay with me?” said Thace.

“Do you even have to ask?” Ulaz snuggled up to Thace under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. Thace laid his head on Ulaz’s chest, tucked under his chin. Ulaz nuzzled Thace and kissed his forehead, while Thace quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

The next morning, Thace woke up late and wandered out of the bedroom. He found Ulaz at the kitchen table, staring blankly at a mug of tea with bags under his eyes, wearing a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Morning, Ulaz,” Thace said. That seemed to startle Ulaz, who jolted up and blinked at him.

“Good morning, Thace. How are you feeling?” Ulaz asked, punctuated by a sneeze.

“Much better,” Thace said hesitantly. “What about you?”

“I’m good,” Ulaz said, before he lapsed into a coughing fit. 

Thace walked over to Ulaz’s side of the table and rubbed his back. “I told you I was going to get you sick,” Thace teased.

“Fine, Thace, you were right,” Ulaz admitted, leaning into him. 

“It’s alright. Now I get to take care of you,” Thace hummed.


	5. Allergic to You (Thace/Ulaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Allergic Reaction

At first, he didn’t want to admit it.

When his nose first started feeling stuffy, he just figured he was coming down with a cold. But after a week of living in Thace’s quarters, Ulaz was miserable. His usually smooth skin had flared up in angry dark purple rashes on his neck and arms, his eyes stung and watered so much that he could barely see at times, and on top of that he always felt exhausted no matter how much he slept.

He had to accept his fate: he was allergic to Thace.

Having an allergic reaction to another Galra was rare, but not impossible, since Ulaz was a hybrid. It wasn’t a sensitive enough allergy to be noticeable when they were just spending time together, or even when they cuddled for a few hours. But living full-time with his boyfriend, surrounded by his pheromones and his fur that seemed to get everywhere, did a number on Ulaz’s immune system. As much as it broke his heart, he couldn’t stay here until he found a treatment for his allergy.

Thace walked in on Ulaz while he was packing his suitcase. “Ulaz? What are you doing?” Thace asked.

“I need to go back to my place for a little while. My allergies have been acting up,” Ulaz said.

“I noticed,” said Thace. “That’s why I got you this.” He held out a bottle of allergy pills in his hand, still keeping himself at arm’s length from Ulaz in case touching him would aggravate his allergy. “I saw these in the drugstore at the space mall and I thought you should try them. We should still get you to a doctor for this, but I thought they might help in the short term…”

Ulaz pulled Thace into a hug and shushed his nervous rambling with a kiss. “Thank you, Thace.” Thace was so considerate, always thinking of ways to help before Ulaz even asked. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Ulaz nuzzled his face into Thace’s neck… and regretted it when he felt his eyes prickle. 

“Ulaz? Are you crying?” Thace asked.

Ulaz sniffed. “No. Allergies.”


	6. Fall Apart (Kolivan/Antok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Mental Health

“How are you holding up?” Antok asked Kolivan, placing his hands on his mate’s shoulders.

Kolivan shrugged him off. “Fine,” he huffed. 

If not sleeping for days after he got back from the mission was his definition of fine, then sure, Kolivan was fine. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here,” Antok said. He stepped away from Kolivan and sat down in a chair in the corner of his study, swishing his tail back and forth along the floor.

Kolivan shot him a glare. “I’m _trying_ to work,” he said. “Stop distracting me.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Antok said innocently. “Maybe it’s the fact that you haven’t slept in three days that’s making it hard to focus.”

Kolivan stood up and walked over to him. “We’re not doing this now. Please, just leave me alone,” Kolivan said.

“Okay.” Antok got up out of the chair, towering over Kolivan, and hugged him. He squeezed him tight, almost hard enough to break something. Compression therapy was the only thing that worked. 

It was supposed to be a quick goodbye hug, but Antok was not at all surprised when Kolivan returned the vise grip around Antok’s waist and wouldn’t let go. He buried his face in Antok’s chest. 

“It’s my fault. I could have saved them,” Kolivan whispered.

Kolivan had been the only one to come back from the mission alive. He was the only one who knew what happened. No one could blame him for not wanting to talk about the details. 

“I’m sure it’s not your fault,” Antok reassured him. He untied Kolivan’s braid and started unweaving the strands, running his fingers through Kolivan’s long, silky mane and ear tufts. 

“You don’t know that. You weren’t there,” Kolivan snapped. “Oh stars. What if it had been you? What if I had lost you?” He let out a single sob.

“It’s okay, Kolivan. I’m here.” 

And that was all it took. Kolivan started crying. Agonized screams ripped from his throat while his claws dug into Antok’s back. Antok held him steady while his body shook with sobs. 

“That’s it, darling. Let it out. I’ve got you,” Antok purred soothingly, running his nose along Kolivan’s ears. 

Kolivan’s sobbing faded to panting. “I’m so sorry, Antok… I’m sorry I’m so weak…”

“You’re not weak,” Antok said. He leaned back a little and wiped the tears from Kolivan’s cheeks with his thumb. “You carry so much weight inside you. All I ask is that you let me carry some of the burden once in a while.”

Kolivan pressed his forehead against Antok’s. “Thank you, Antok.”


	7. Your Mess (Sendak/Haxus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Headache (hangover)

Rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds woke Haxus up. His and Sendak’s cabin on the Galra high command colony planet was cozy, but that didn’t mean Haxus could relax this morning. Haxus glanced at the other side of the bed, empty, just as it had been when he’d gone to sleep. Sendak had been gone all night, and Haxus was starting to worry about him. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the living room. 

He saw a lump on the couch in the dark room. He opened the blinds, and saw Sendak, sprawled out on the couch, fur disheveled and wearing last night’s rumpled clothes. Sendak roared at the sudden light, flinging his arm up over his eyes. 

Quiznak. He was hung-over. 

“Where were you?” Haxus demanded. 

“Not so loud,” Sendak moaned. He clasped his hands over his large ears and massaged his temples with his thumbs.

Haxus walked closer to him and repeated in a softer tone, “Where were you last night?”

“Prorok’s,” Sendak slurred. “I think…”

“You don’t remember?” said Haxus.

Sendak just groaned and didn’t even bother trying to defend himself. 

“I’ll go get you some water and medicine,” Haxus sighed. On his way out of the room, he closed the blinds. Sendak made an appreciative chirp. 

Haxus returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, pills, and a bowl of food goo. Sendak was always starving after a long night of partying, though usually he couldn’t muster up the strength to eat until he’d had an all-day nap. 

Sendak was helpless. When Haxus placed the water in front of him, he didn’t move. Haxus had to sit on the couch behind him, then prop up Sendak’s head in his lap so that he would be in a position to swallow. He placed the pills on Sendak’s tongue, and then tilted the water glass up to his lips and helped him drink. Then, he slowly spoon-fed him the food goo, stroking his ears to soothe his headache. “You’re a mess,” Haxus murmured.

Sendak nuzzled into Haxus’s chest. “But I’m your mess.”

Haxus huffed a laugh and bent down to rub his nose along Sendak’s temple. “That you are,” he purred. In a moment, Sendak was asleep again.


	8. Wait for Dawn (Lotor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Free Day: Insomnia

The negotiation with the paladins had been awkward, to say the least, but it had gone better than Lotor had expected. He was visibly exhausted, so they had let him sleep in one of the empty bedrooms for the night. With the door locked from the outside. Honestly, he didn’t expect anything less. From their perspective, he could be waiting for the first opportunity to betray them, and he would think them fools if they left him free to wander around the ship and sabotage it if he pleased. 

They were already being far kinder than he deserved. This place was warm, with a real bed. He might be a prisoner, but it was the most comfortable prison he’d ever seen. 

It had been days since he’d gotten any rest at all, and probably months since he’d slept any more than dozing off in his captain’s chair. He snuggled into the pillow, expecting to fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Except he couldn’t. And he couldn’t understand why. He was warm and safe… 

_Safe._ He laughed at the thought. He was more vulnerable than he had ever been, completely at the mercy of the paladins. They could kill him in his sleep, and he couldn’t blame them after everything he had done.

Even with that possibility, he had to fall asleep, so that he would be well rested and lucid for more negotiations tomorrow. The urgency of falling asleep overwhelmed the relief he had felt when he first lay down. 

The bed itself was a prison. Too weak to get up, he was stuck there, staring at the pale blue light on the ceiling, his eyes burning. He shivered even though he wasn’t cold, his body begging for the rest that his mind just wouldn’t give him. 

He was so desperate that he considered banging his head against the wall hard enough to knock himself out rather than stay awake. Except he couldn’t really afford to do that and injure himself when he was already in such a precarious state. With no way to force himself to go to sleep, all he could do was lie there in agony and wait for dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No happy ending for Lotor, this is something I deal with a lot so it's sort of just a vent fic and... yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for a fun Whumpmas, everyone who read this fic and everyone else who participated in the event!


End file.
